The invention relates to a support system and to a system of connection elements for connecting supports.
Support systems from supports and the connection elements connecting the supports are used, for example, for so-called grid element ceilings, thus suspended interior ceilings. Grid element ceilings of this type are used, for example, in order to install temporary attachment points for the technical event equipment and supply lines such as, for example power lines, to desired locations in exhibition halls, and/or for achieving fastening possibilities for add-on parts at desired positions on the suspended interior ceiling.
A suspended, non-supporting interior ceiling made from longitudinal supports and transverse supports that connect the longitudinal supports is known from DE 20 2006 002 567 U1. The longitudinal supports and transverse supports are configured as extruded profiles. Receptacle grooves for lateral adapters are provided in the longitudinal supports. A transverse support by way of an end plate that is disposed on the end side of the transverse support can be hooked into the lateral adapters. A connection profile which protrudes into the cavities of the longitudinal supports to be interconnected is provided for interconnecting longitudinal supports.